


Call It Magic

by genevievefugazi



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: F/M, Johnlock - Freeform, M/M, Sherlolly - Freeform, sherlock might be gay, sherlock might be straight
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-17
Updated: 2014-06-17
Packaged: 2018-02-05 01:07:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1799890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/genevievefugazi/pseuds/genevievefugazi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock's stomach started to hurt. He wondered right there if he was in love. The concept scared him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Call It Magic

**Author's Note:**

> Wrote bits and pieces of this over time. Turned it into a story. Sorry if it doesn't make any sense.

Sherlock is sitting in the lab of St. Barts when Molly comes with his coffee. He wasn't serious about her bringing it. She just did. 

"Black, two sugars. Just how you said" she settles the mug down near him. 

"Thank you" he replies not looking at her but at the microscope intensely. 

Molly stares at him quite a bit before going back to helping him out. 

Later on that evening, John and Sherlock share an awkward kiss. It was completely unintentional but it helped that they were both smashed. 

John chuckles a bit and scrunches up his face "Don't tell Mary about this..." 

Sherlock doesn't say anything. He just puts John into a cab and walks back to 221b smiling because he liked kissing John. Or maybe he just liked the feeling of kissing someone and not letting any predictable romance get in the way. 

Oddly enough it makes him think about Molly. Maybe if he kissed Molly it would be like kissing John. 

Sherlock hates being bored because boredom results into him calling a familiar number. 

He likes Irene Adler because he can act like he loves her without actually feeling it. 

The sex is rough and wild and leaves him soaked in sweat and shaking. Sherlock recieves a text from John after he sprawls himself out on the bed. 

"If I would have known, that John Watson is in love with you..." Irene quips as she stretches her naked body out next to his.   
Sherlock puts his phone down "Off you go, Miss Adler. Don't want to keep the court judge awaiting your presence..." 

When Irene leaves, John visits 221b and sits across Sherlock in his old chair. Sherlock knows whats coming and he's prepared to tell John to go live his life. 

"Sherlock, let it be known that I--" 

"Oh save it, John. Live your life. Be happy with Mary. You love her. Don't let complication ruin it." 

John is utterly flabbergasted. Sherlock is right. Of course he's right. They stand up together and Sherlock shows him to the door. Not without kissing John in a more sober version of the one they shared the other night. 

"I love you" John says and he means it. Just not the way Sherlock wants him to mean it. Almost but not. His heart belongs to Mary Morstan and he could never try to turn his best friend's world into confusion. 

The next day, Sherlock visits the St. Barts lab again. Perhaps he'll make chit chat with Molly over the bodies she was examining and she'll get him another cup of coffee and they'll probably have some sort of sentimental back and forth about life. 

But no, the more he approached the lab doors, he heard giggling. Molly's and a male laugh. He opened the doors to discover Molly and a tall ginger bloke with horn rimmed glasses taking a selfie.   
"Ahem" 

Molly and the bloke look in his direction.   
"Sherlock, hi, this is Steven. Steven, this is--" 

"Sherlock Holmes!" Steven had hurried to shake his hand "Hello, mate! I'm a fan. Molly never mentioned being a friend of yours." 

Sherlock was growing irritated of this boy and he didn't know why. Molly could tell. 

"Steven, Sherlock and I have some work to get done. I'll see you later, okay? After work?" 

"Of course" he went back to Molly "Bye, darling". 

The two shared a kiss and then Sherlock's stomach started to hurt. He wondered right there if he was in love. The concept scared him. 

As soon as Steven left, Sherlock opened his mouth to talk but Molly stepped up to him ready to slap him if needed. 

"Don't you dare say anything" she warned "He's not crazy, he's not a killer or anything. He's a regular guy. He works at Harrods..." 

"I saw no trace of sadistic demeanor in him, Molly" Sherlock replied assuring her "Although, be aware that he isn't quite over his girlfriend of 5 years. Hate to say it, Molly, but he's being forced by his friends to see other women. That's how you met him..." 

It was true. All so true. Molly shed a tear "Why must you always, ALWAYS do this to me?" She sniffled "yet you--nevermind..." 

At 8pm, Sherlock took a walk. The streets of London were busy tonight. People trying to get to their dinner reservations. He thought about paying Irene Adler a visit but somehow on his walk, he ended up passing by Molly's flat. 

He looked up at the window to see her reading a book with her cat Toby sitting on her lap. She probably had dumped Steven instantly after work. Poor bloke. 

There was something about this moment that made him want to go upstairs and sweep her off her feet. Toby the cat surely had noticed him but Molly had yet to lift her eyes away from her book. 

He grabbed his phone from his pocket and texted "Look out the window..."


End file.
